One Day In Scarlet Devil's Backyard
by Lumia S.V. Laevateinn
Summary: Disclaimer: Touhou (c) ZUN/Fluff/OneShot/Genre: humour & parody/Rate:K . Summary: Dua vampir memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di halaman belakang saat terjadi anomali cuaca ekstrim. Dan suatu insiden terjadi...


ONE DAY IN SCARLET DEVIL MANSION'S BACKYARD

Touhou © ZUN/ Fluff/ One Shot/ K+

A/N: R&R Please, ini fic pertamaku. Arigatou!

"Sakuya, Sakuya! Mana tehku?" Remilia berkata dengan keras dari halaman belakang. "_Gee_, aku tak tahu Gensokyo begini panasnya. Sebagai seorang _vampire,_ ini begitu tidak bersahabat!" Remi menggerutu sendiri. Ia memelototi Flandre yang terlihat bersenang-senang dengan makhluk-makhluk di halaman belakang; para katak. Sudah ratusan tahun sejak Flan terakhir keluar mansion. Flan tumbuh besar (_well,_ Flan tidak bertumbuh besar, sih, sebenarnya) di kamarnya yang berada di basement. Itu artinya, Flan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia luar. Remi sendiri ingin sesekali merasakan matahari Gensokyo. Jadilah siang menjelang sore ini mereka berdua berada di taman belakang Scarlet Devil Mansion. Flan bermain di lumpur dengan katak, dan Remi menjalani rutinitasnya minum teh sore.

"Maaf membuat Anda menungga, nona." Sakuya buru-buru menghampiri Remi lalu meletakkan secangkir teh di atas meja.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Matahari membuatku lemah. Yah, aku tau itu dan seharusnya aku bias tahan. Tapi, _Gensokyo wasn't this hot when last time I went outside!_"

"Ada sedikit masalah di perpustakaan nona Patchouli. Saya menangkap seorang pencuri dan saya harus membereskannya." Sakuya menjelaskan alasannya datang lama sekali. Kemudian, Ia mengambil paying berwarna pink lalu berkata, "_Mind if I help you, my lady?_". Kemampuan berbahasa Inggris Sakuya semakin baik.

"Kenapa Meiling tidak menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik di gerbang? Kenapa pencuri bias masuk? Oh, dasar gadis Cina itu!". Remi terlihat dalam mood yang buruk. Kemudian ia menambahkan; "Dengar ya, Sakuya, aku ini prioritas nomor satumu. Dan, ya, tolong jangan biarkan matahari membuatku lebih lemah lagi." Lalu Remi meminum tehnya.

"Saya mohon maaf." Sakuya menunduk hormat, membuka payung, dan memegangnya diatas Remi agar sinar matahari tidak lagi mencapai majikannya. "Silakan menikmati teh sore nona dengan kudapan yang sudah saya buat. _Charge _energi nona perlahan." Sakuya menyeka keringat di dahinya. Benar kata Remi, hari ini Gensokyo memang sangat terik. Sakuya dan Remi, keduanya terus menatap Flan dengan penuh keheranan. Flan adalah makhluk satu spesies dengan Remi; _vampire_. Tapi mengapa bisa ia satu-satunya yang baik-baik saja dengan cuaca ini?

Tiba-tiba, seorang peri jatuh dari langit. Karena refleks, tangan kiri Sakuya memegang pisau sementara tangan kanannya tetap membawa payung. Suatu bentuk proteksi.

"Sudahlah, Sakuya. Itu hanya peri es." Remi meletakkan cangkirnya dan berdiri, kemudian ia menyambar payung yang tadinya dibawa Sakuya. Remi berlindung dibawah payung yang dibawanya sendiri. Sakuya mendekat kepada Cirno si peri es.

"Tu-Tunggu! Aku tidak sengaja terjatuh.." Cirno panik melihat ia masuk sarang Scarlet Devil, mana kedua "iblis" sedang ada di hadapannya pula!

"Danau tempatku tinggal menjadi agak panas dari biasanya. Awalnya aku terbang mencari tempat yang lebih sejuk, tapi, karena sudah tidak kuat.. Aku…" Cirno tampak lemah. Ia mencoba berdiri dan terbang, tapi selalu gagal dan kembali terjatuh lagi dan lagi. "Aaaahh~!"

Remi bingung harus diapakan peri es yang "sekarat" itu. Lalu ia memutuskan, "bawa ia kembali ke danau."

"Onee-sama, tunggu dulu!" Flan yang sedaritadi hanya menonton sambil menggenggam seekor katak yang gemuk di tangan kanannya, akhirnya berbicara juga. "Bisa dia bermain denganku?" Flan menggenggam katak itu lebih kuat. Sakuya agak memalingkan wajahnya, kalau-kalau kodok itu "meletus" di tangan Flan.

"Tidak, Flan. Dia tamu yang tidak diundang." Remi menolak, tapi tampaknya Flan mengacuhkan kakaknya. Ia berpaling ke Cirno.

"Lakukan sesuatu pada katak!" Flan mendekat dan berseru pada Cirno yang malang tersebut. Cirno sudah cukup sekarat dengan cuaca, ditambah kepanikannya ditodong pisau dan dipelototi Scarlet bersaudara, dan kini ia harus bersiap menerima serangan jantung karena salah seorang "iblis" mendekat, berseru, memandanginya tajam tepat didepan matanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Cirno membekukan katak (sepertinya sudah mati) yang digenggam Flandre. Padahal itu energi dan tenaga terakhir yang tersisa. "aku senang bermain dengan katak. Katak beku." Kemudian Cirno langsung pingsan.

Remilia menghela nafas panjang, melipat tangan dan menggeleng. Sedangkan Flan, ia senang sekali dengan kodok beku. Dan Sakuya, pergi dari situ untuk memenuhi perintah Remi; mengembalikan Cirno ke danau tempat asalnya.

Remi memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon sambil menikmati kudapan. Es krim vanilla dengan tetesan darah, ditemani _butter biscuit_ dan _waffle_. Masakan Sakuya memang yang terenak! Darah ini, sepertinya darah hewan. Kelinci, mungkin?

Belum lama saat Remi mengira ia bisa menikmati jam minum teh sorenya, datanglah lagi tamu tak diundang. Tanpa tahu etika dan tanpa salam, tamu tersebut berseru.

"Wah, wah, ini tidak biasa." Katanya. "Dua _vampire_ berada di luar mansion saat terjadi anomali cuaca ekstrim." Burung gagak yang terlihat seperti tengu aneh itu terus _nyerocos _tanpa tahu bahwa yang diajaknya bicara itu dapat membunuh dan menggorengnya untuk dijadikan makan malam. Sayang sekali, Remi sedang lemah. Jika tidak, ia pasti melakukannya.

"Aku benci makhluk tak tahu sopan santun yang dapat terbang. Mereka hanya terbang tinggi di atas dan melewati gerbang begitu saja." Gerutu Remi.

"Ini akan jadi berita bagus." Tengu yang kita kenal bernama Aya Shameimaru ini menulis di buku catatannya yang berwarna merah dan terlihat tidak memedulikan Remilia sang tuan rumah. Flan yang penasaran, menghampiri Aya.

"Mau bermain?" Lagi, Flan bertanya.

"Oh, siapa kau? Dan, tidak, aku sedang bekerja." Melirik ke arah Flan saja tidak. Aya mengambil kameranya dan memotret beberapa gambar. Merasa tertarik, Flan kembali bertanya, "benda kotak hitam di tanganmu itu apa? Apa itu mainan?" Kini Flan mencoba merebutnya.

"Tidak, jangan! Ini bukan mainan!"

"Berikan, berikan padaku!"

Remi menonton pertunjukan bodoh itu sambil makan biskuit yang dicelup darah. Di satu sisi, Remi merasa sedikit terhibur.

"Aduh, aku harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum si kecil ini merusak kameraku!" tanpa pamit, dengan kemampuan terbangnya yang sangat cepat, Aya cabut dari situ. Aya berniat untuk melihat ke belakang, tapi sebelum ia sempat menoleh, dirinya merasa terhantam sesuatu dan hilang keseimbangan sejenak di udara. "apa itu barusan?!"

Dari bawah, Flandre akan menembak lagi. Ia telah menggenggam Laevateinn dan kembali meluncurkan _danmaku_ aneh. Aya yang tak mau cari masalah hanya menangkis dan menangkis. Ia menciptakan pusaran angin besar dengan kipasnya, yang membuat dirinya hilang dari pandangan. Selain itu, _danmaku_ milik Flan juga dapat tertangkis dengan pusaran angin sekuat itu. Dengan memanfaatkan momen itu, Aya buru-buru terbang menjauh. Kecepatan terbangnya dapat menyamai pesawat jet. Seketika langit menjadi gelap karena debu.

"Flan, hentikan!" Remi merebut Laevateinn dari tangan Flandre. Sepertinya Flan mulai kumat "gila"nya.

"Dia menghindar! Lalu menangkis! Tadi sempat kena!" Flan berontak.

Patchouli tetap di perpustakaannya. Ia melihat semuanya dari atas balkon. Patchy menggumamkan sebuah _spell card_, lalu Flan langsung tersegel di dalam _water sign spell card_. Patchouli Knowledge si pustakawan hebat itu memang bisa diandalkan. Dari jarak sejauh itu, bidikan _spell card_nya tepat mengenai sasaran yang menggila.

Meiling dan Sakuya terlambat datang. Meiling, sebagai orang terdekat Flan selain Remilia, sangat mengkhawatirkan Flan yang tersegel di dalam _spell card_ berbentuk gelembung air itu. "Apa yang terjadi?" Sayangnya, Flan tidak dapat mendengar apapun dari dalam situ.

"Yang penting, bawa adikku kedalam!" Perintah Remi. Namun, memasukkan Flan yang tersegel bukanlah perkara mudah. Sebelum masalah kelar, datanglah seorang _miko_ dari kuil Hakurei. Ia menodong Flan dengan _evil-sealing spell card_. "Kau!"

"Uuukh, sekarang apa lagi?!" Remi sangat kesal sampai-sampai gigi-giginya bergemeretak.

"Dia menyebarkan energi yang terlalu kuat yang menyebabkan anomali cuaca ekstrim di seluruh Gensokyo. Aku sudah mengecek Neraka dan area fusi nuklir tapi tidak ada keanehan. Lalu, _danmaku_ aneh tiba-tiba muncul dan memberiku kejelasan bahwa sumber energi ini berasal dari sini!" Nada bicara Reimu lantang sekali.

"Maaf atas masalah yang timbul. Tapi, seperti yang kau lihat, keadaan sudah terkendali." Sakuya, seperti biasa, melindungi Remi.

"Aku ingin dia dan tengu bodoh tadi ditangkap, dikuliti, dijakdikan semur, disimpan dalam kaleng, disantam dengan _Bolognese_, dan dibakar seperti babi guling untuk makan malam!" Remi yang naik pitam ini bicaranya ngelantur. Tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan selain gangguan saat jam minum teh Remilia. Bagi Reimu, hal yang paling menyebalkan selain donasi dan donator di kuil Hakurei adalah ketika ada yang mengganggu tidur siangnya, termasuk cuaca panas.

Alih-alih terlihat mengerikan, momen adu mulut itu terasa menggelikan. Terlihat seperti argumentasi dua bocah kecil yang saling membela diri dan tidak mau mengalah. Mereka sulit sekali dilerai.

Masalah selesai ketika Reimu ditarik masuk sebuah tangan ke dalam portal gelap (yang kita tahu portal dan tangan itu pasti milik Yukari). Flan yang disegel tidak mengerti kenapa Reimu dan Remi saling berteriak tadi.

Pasca insiden di taman belakang tersebut, Flan kembali dikurung di basement, tapi kini tidak sendirian karena Sakuya meninggalkan beberapa ekor katak sebagai "teman bermain" Flan. Terkadang Sakuya juga meminta tolong pada Cirno untuk membekukan satu atau dua ekor katak, karena baru-baru ini Flan terobsesi dengan katak dan mengoleksi katak beku seperti layaknya mengoleksi bongkahan berlian.

Di suatu waktu minum teh bersama Remi, Sakuya berkata bahwa ia khawatir dirinya atau Flan akan dihukum oleh dewa katak. Sontak Remi kehilangan moodnya dan berfikir, "stok orang bodoh di Gensokyo tidak ada habis-habisnya." Tapi, kemudian ia berfikir lagi; siapa yang punya ide keluar mansion siang hari padahal ia tahu dirinya _vampire_ dan adiknya menyimpan kekuatan besar?

Semua orang bodoh. Kecuali Patchy.

A/N: _Danmaku_; sebutan untuk sekumpulan peluru dalam _Touhou Shooting Game_, Laevateinn; nama senjata milik Flandre, _spell card_; artinya ya "kartu mantera".


End file.
